April Showers
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: Ed and Roy lost in a field during a thunderstorm. RoyXEd


Title: April Showers

Author: Zalia Chimera  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Roy/Ed  
Notes: Rather random  
Summary: Ed and Roy lost in a field during a thunderstorm.

Hope you like!

* * *

"We should have taken the car."

Roy stopped in his tracks suddenly enough that Ed nearly bumped into him. "Hey!" he snapped, backing up a little and crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Edward," Roy began, not bothering to turn around. "If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who said, and I quote, 'It's a nice day. Let's walk there!' You then proceeded to insult my 'fat, lazy bureaucrat arse'."

Ed glared and swiped his soaking fringe out of his eyes with the back of his hand. "Well, it _was_ a nice day when we set out."

Roy turned slowly, giving Ed a good look at his sodden uniform. Not even the hat had managed to keep his hair dry and it had formed clumps which dripped over his forehead. "It isn't nice now," he replied coolly.

Ed hmphed in annoyance. "How was I supposed know that it was going to rain?"

A long suffering sigh escaped Roy's lips and he gave Ed a flat look. "There is such a thing as a weather report. All newspapers have them. You should try looking one up at some point."

"But I hate newspapers!" Ed protested. "They're all awful. The broadsheets are all written by upper-class snobs who think they're better than everyone else and the rest have an unhealthy interest in which of the afore-mentioned upper-class snobs have put on weight."

A small smile crossed Roy's face and he snickered quietly for a moment. "Very true. But this vehemence wouldn't be because you were overlooked in the newspaper's list of eligible bachelors and I wasn't, would it?"

"I don't think so," Ed said derisively, giving Roy a mocking look. "Unlike certain persons, I have actual talents besides looking okay-ish and not being married. I don't need some stupid list to make myself feel good. Besides," Ed's voice lowered, a flicker of uncertainty showing in his eyes and the tense set of his shoulders. "You aren't an eligible bachelor either. You're mine."

A flush of warmth went through Roy's body and he reached out to run a gloved hand through Ed's hair affectionately. "Always," he said softly, and moved closer to Ed, ducking down to kiss him briefly.

They both jumped and moved apart slightly when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed quickly by a peal of thunder. Ed scowled up at the sky for a second and then turned it full force on Roy. "We should have taken the car."

Roy sighed, smile still touching his lips, as the argument began anew. "Well, it's a little late now. We're already too far to turn back. And too wet to bother anyway."

"Which way is it anyway?"

Roy blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

Ed shook his head. "No. I thought you did. You said that you knew the way."

Roy nodded his head, dislodging the gathering drops of water from the dip in his hat. "I do know the way."

One golden eyebrow raised in question. "Well?"

"By car."

Ed groaned and buried his face in his hands for a moment. "Then why on earth were you leading?"

Another blink of surprise from Roy. That was news to him. "I wasn't. I was following you. I thought you knew the way."

Ed shook his head violently. "No. I was following you!"

It was Roy's turn to groan. He turned in a circle, squinting through the rain, trying futilely to see any landmarks, but a deep fog had gathered while they had been talking, obscuring everything beyond a few feet. "Well, I'm afraid it seems as though we might be just a little lost."

Ed growled. "This is your fault, stupid Colonel."

Roy drew himself up to his full height which, while not incredibly impressive, still gave him a good few inches on Ed. "I could have you reprimanded for insulting a superior officer!" There was a touch of teasing behind the authoritative tone that he knew Ed would pick up on.

Ed smirked back at him. "You could indeed." His voice lowered into something approaching a purr that sent shivers up Roy's spine. "Does that reprimanding involve the handcuffs? And isn't it my turn to reprimand you?"

The slow curl of arousal began in Roy's belly and he moved forward, pressing close to Ed. "You little tease," he muttered, voice rougher than it had been as he played with the end of Ed's ponytail.

A smug grin passed over Ed's face and his hand brushed over the front of Roy's trousers in what could have been considered an accident except for the wicked gleam in his eyes. "I learned from the best."

"But of course you did," Roy murmured, nuzzling his face against Ed's neck. He felt the younger man shiver, but couldn't be sure if it was his actions or the cold and wet that forced it. "I taught you after all."

Ed made a noise of agreement and pressed closer, just as the rain picked up again and he was drenched by the spill of it from Roy's hat. He blinked up at Roy blearily. "We should have taken the car."


End file.
